Your silence hurts
by Blue lightning of the night
Summary: Hilary feels so much grief about her love, not talking to her. Her childhood friend. Her support. Now, what can her friends do to change her mind.


**Hey, guys!**

 **This is first try at this genre. I don't know how it has come out. It's OK for me. But you guys be the judge.**

 **This is a Tyhil. But there is a twist.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Forgive me for any grammatical, spelling errors.**

 **Now, on with the story…**

Hilary just got in to the bus, 'Maybe I should not go to the college. I should be staying in the bus stop itself, and think about it for some time. But what if my parents come to search for me? I should go, but…' Her mind was in turmoil. Her ruby eyes were glistening, indicating that she was just holding back her tears.

She kept on looking outside. 'Maybe I should just…' She shook her head to drop such a thought from her mind. 'Don't jump to conclusions, Hilary, without knowing the circumstances.' She just kept thinking to herself to keep her occupied.

Soon, she picked up her phone. 'No, there are no calls or messages.' She was now a bit heartbroken. The bus reached the stop, where she should get out. The ruby eyes are now shielded with her bangs. And as she stepped, absent-mindedly, out of the bus, in the sunlight, one could see her eyes were swollen, which could only mean one thing. She cried the whole night, without sleeping.

She glanced at the time on her phone. It read, '8.45', which means she is already late by 15 minutes. But she didn't care. Usually, she scolded everyone as they came late. But today was different.

She looked at her phone. 'I should give it one more shot. Maybe I shouldn't.' Her mind began a battle with itself. But her body had other ideas. Her fingers, involuntarily, typed a number and pressed the call button. When she noticed that, her eyes were longing for hope.

She placed the phone slowly near her ear. She wished to get atleast a reply which said, "Call you later, Busy now." But all that came to her ears were, " _The number you were trying to call is currently busy. Please try again later._ "

Her eyes now welled with tears, as she placed the phone in her pocket. She tilted her head, so that her eyes were covered by her bangs. She can't just hold it back anymore. So, she just let it flow down freely. Just like she had done last night.

"But….How could he do it to me? No, he can't. He won't." She kept saying to herself as she entered the college. Now, she was glad that she came late, because there were just a few students around who came late. Not more, means less questions. That is, till she entered her class.

She stopped near the end of the stairs. She had a handkerchief which she reeled in from her pocket. She wiped out her tears from her eyes and cheek. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

And she took another to prepare herself to confront the wrath of the math professor. After she was ready, she moved towards her class. But as she peeked inside, she saw everyone was talking or playing or doing something other than studying.

'So, that math professor didn't come today. Lucky for me' she stepped inside the class. Then, she seated on her place. The middle bench. But what next happened was something she had not prepared herself for.

"Hi! Hilary! So good to see you. Thought you were sick and didn't come to the class." A hyperactive blonde literally yelled into her ear. "Sorry, Max. Just went for a medical check-up." She lied. Then a Black hair joined in, "Hey, We've been so worried about you. So, are you all right or is there some problem?" He asked in a concerned brotherly tone.

Hilary just wanted to cry on his shoulders, for he is a big brother to her. But the problem currently at hand would be hard to understand for him. And she is not in the mood for sharing it, not even to Ray. Though she desperately wanted to, she feared that they would say the problem would be so childish.

So, she gave a sad smile. "No, Ray. I am alright. I just have this headache that's all." She said. But Ray, and Max found that something was amiss here. And the Hilary they know would be now, silencing the shouting class, or towing the professor from the staff room. But here the brunette looked so different.

"Is there any problem, Hils?" Ray asked. Ray knew that Hilary don't know how to mask her emotions, like Kai always do. So, he could plainly read the emotions on her face. Hilary suddenly knew that Ray had found out the weakness in her. She mentally, face palmed herself for being so open.

"No, there's no problem." Hilary said, trying to smile. Now, even Max was suspicious. Suddenly Hilary looked around for an escape route. Suddenly she noticed that she could escape from everyone if the teacher was here. And as the class leader, she has this duty too.

She suddenly got up and went in front of the class and shouted, "I am going to make a professor come to our class." Suddenly the class was silent. And all begun to shout , "We don't want a teacher in the class.", "Let us enjoy today. Please…" and so on.

But Hilary would have none of this. She just walked away to fetch a teacher from the department. But to her surprise the staff room was locked, which means no professor, who usually came to her class, came to the college today.

She just went to the class sadly. Her escape became an unavailable option. She went inside the class and sat in her place. The whole class sighed relief, and started enjoying.

Max and Ray knew about this earlier itself, so they made a plan to make her spill the beans. And she is not a good keeper of secrets. So that made it easy. They made Kai sit near her on one side and seated Ray on the other and Max behind her. Normally, Hilary would have noticed this change. But today she was in no mood for that. And the hardest part for Ray and Max was making Kai co-operate. But Kai couldn't bear their constant pleas and finally gave in.

Hilary's phone in her pocket was vibrating. She took it and opened to see what it was, so fast, even light can lose to her. But she was disappointed that it was just a message for talk time. She was now on the verge of crying again.

She slowly put that phone inside her pocket and laid her head on the writing desk, her forehead making contact with the wood. Her body started to shook violently and her bangs covered her eyes. Ray saw immediately that something was wrong, and signaled Kai to make the plan come to action. Kai just rolled his eyes, but anyway patted her on her back and offered the brunette his handkerchief.

Normally Hilary would have asked him, "Who are you? What have you done to Kai?" and Kai expected that reply. But Hilary looked at the handkerchief offered with bloodshot eyes through her bangs. She slowly reached for it and took it from his hands. Now, even Kai raised his brow at Hilary's new behavior.

The brunette slowly wiped her tears and sat straight. She wanted to spill all of her problems, to someone. Anyone, who won't comment back at her. And she knew Kai won't comment back at her. At any costs. So, she took the opportunity to spill her problems out.

Kai noted the inner turmoil of her, and prepared himself for her emotional speech, though he had no mood for such things. Ray and Max gave him a thumbs-up for acting it so well.

Suddenly Hilary started, "You feel that I am different today. Didn't you? Yes, I am. I…just wanted to say a few things to you. You don't mind it?" She asked with her eyes looking at the table than his face though she was expecting a reply from him. Ray glared at Kai to say 'Yes'. Max looked at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading him.

"Hn."He said at last. Hilary gave him a thankful gaze and began, "You know what, when life gives me troubles, I used to just…just…breakdown. I'll have a broken heart, even at the smallest troubles. Like a fight with my friends, scoring less marks. I used to cry my heart out even at the smallest problems."

She sighed, with eyes which threatened to spill her tears. Ray and Max looked at each other. They were hearing the words she spoke, with at most care. And she had never spoken to them like that. But Kai seemed very indifferent to her words. But Hilary seemed so relaxed about expressing her feeling to Kai, because he doesn't comment back.

She again started, trying not to cry, "I needed someone to share my problems with. To share my sadness with. So that I won't break down easily. And I should say, breaking down for problems which are silly for others was one of my worst fears." She laughed a bit, trying to lighten that atmosphere of sadness around her. But she utterly failed at that.

Kai thought, 'So, it seems she is heartbroken like Ray and Max said.' He thought that they were making fun of him. So he had already planned to make them pay back. Literally, bury them in the ground. But everything they said was true.

He looked at them, who were so shocked about her revelation. She is showing her weakness to all of them. They never thought that she was so soft. They've always known her as a fighter, a caring, daring person.

She started, now her eyes were trying hard to control the tears, "You should be now thinking who that person is, right? That was my childhood friend, Tyson. I knew him from when I was just eight years old." A memory flashed in front her eyes, which caused her to spill those tears from their source. But she didn't try to hide them. Instead, she just wiped it off with the kerchief.

Then, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "He…he was my solace whenever I was in a problem. He would give me strength, just his mere presence. Just the thought that he is there for me, would make me brave. I would be ready to face my problems head on." She just bent down to cover her eyes with her bangs.

Ray and Max looked at each other. Ray never knew that she had such a trustworthy friend. He thought that Hilary was more open to him than anyone else. But that thought was now shattered.

Hilary's eyes were pouring those tears, while she continued, "He was my support. My hope, when I thought that hope is lost to me forever. His speech would give me the strength, which I don't know was inside me. I loved his talking, which sometimes was very dumb and sometimes very inspiring. Without knowing myself, I had started to love him."

Ray's and Max's eyes widened at her confession. They thought that Tyson, first as a friend and then as a lover. 'What other surprises are in stake for us?' Max thought.

Hilary continued, "But suddenly, he had started to avoid me. I don't know why. But it doesn't seem right somehow. I had called him thousands of time. But he is not picking up, or atleast send a message. I feel like he didn't want to talk to me. And it hurts." She started sobbing.

"Why? Why is he not replying me? Not even once? He would attend my call, even when if he missed it, he would call me back to tell that he was busy. That too, within just one hour." She smiled at that. But that smile soon disappeared. She just sighed longingly at that memory.

Kai just raised his brow at her, and at Ray whose face showed various emotion, sadness, hurt, and his own resistance to comfort her, and ,of course, anger at that Tyson. Max wanted to say something to her, which would uplift her. But he didn't get anything else.

Hilary again took a deep breath, "But for days he is not even attending my call. Nor my messages. I want him to call me, or atleast attend my call. But I think fate is against me." Now her eyes were still watering, and she tried control her sobs but utterly failed at that.

"I want to hear his voice. His dumb speeches. His failed attempts to cheer me up. And even his almost-all-time-empty stomach." She was sobbing uncontrollably. Kai was just purely in shock about a girl sobbing to him. Not that he cares. No one has dared to come near him to share their emotional stories.

Ray was in another state. His over-protective brotherhood is now switched on. 'How dare that Tyson dare to hurt my little sister.' His mind was growling. And Max, he was purely confused how his friends were reacting.

"I don't know whether he loved me or not. But he still cared about me. But why? Why…he is avoiding me. It is what hurts the most." Hilary continued her sobs, and her body shook involuntarily. She hardly managed to control them.

"I saw him yesterday. He was walking past my house. I can't just go to him and ask him, "Where have you been?" Because my parents were there in the house too. So I called him. I saw him take his phone out of the pocket, and saw my number. But instead of attending my call, he…he just switched his phone off. And he didn't even spared a glance at my house too. He just…just walked way." She said tears flowing through her cheeks, dripping on the floor, as her friends watched her.

"I even thought about not coming to college, facing you all. And, I felt so weak, that I was not even ready to face life. To run away somewhere, somewhere far way. As fast as my legs will take me there. And I even thought about giving up on life. To suicide when I was in the bus…"Hilary sobbed. 'That was it.' Thought Ray. He roughly turned Hilary to his side.

Hilary was shocked to see Ray's eyes red with anger. And the same goes with Ray, he was shocked to see the brunette's bloodshot eyes. "Listen to me. Don't ever think of giving up your life for some worthless fellow. Just think he didn't deserve your kind heart."

"He is not a worthless fellow. Or someone else. He may be somebody for you. But not for me. He is my heart. But I really want him to atleast talk to me. To tell me atleast the reason for his silence. Of what I've did wrong to him. He is not the type to be silenced by some silly thing. I know that." Now, she was supporting that Tyson. Ray was shocked to see Hilary supporting that guy who had hurt her so much.

"He was my support. My only support. You don't know how it feels to be left by someone who you thought would always be there for you. Someone, you loved from all your heart." She said.

"But you can't love someone who does not respect your feeling." Max suddenly came into the conversation. Hilary looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't you even understand my feelings?" Hilary asked longing for a support.

"No, it's not like that. You can love him. But what about us? You can trust anyone of us too, can't you?" Ray asked her.

Hilary didn't know what to do. She was broken on the inside for a long time, and she wants a support. She desperately needs one.

So, she just leaned on Ray's shoulders and cried her heart out. Ray was shocked to see such a reaction. But, anyway, he caressed her, rubbing her hair, and saying soothing words into her ear. To control her sobbing.

It took some time, but the good thing is that the whole class was busy chatting as no teacher came to class that day. So, no one even took notice that the class leader was crying like a little girl who had just bruised her leg during playing. But the only difference is that, her heart was the one bruised.

After some time, Hilary parted from Ray and wiped the remaining tears from the corners of her eyes. Kai watched the whole scene unfolding before his very eyes with a bit of interest. Max felt for the brunette, by his heart.

"Hey! Look at me in my eyes." Ray asked. Hilary looked at those gleaming yellow orbs. She saw something stirring, full of concern and hope, and courage, which he seemed to transfer to her through his eyes.

"Don't let yourself down. We have your back, no matter what. And I hope that Tyson will realize that what he had done is a mistake. And maybe, he had some problems with his own life. He may have thought that you'll be worrying about him if he told you about them." Ray said with such hope, that Hilary felt so thrilled. She wanted to believe those words that said, her love did not betray her.

"Yeah, give Tyson some time. Maybe he'll call you soon. Give him about a week before taking it like he gave up on you." Max came in for supporting his friend.

"I never thought it that way." She said. She felt like she was given light when she was walking in a path of darkness. Suddenly, hope, her own fate, which she was cursing, was smiling at her.

She smiled, after what she thought was an eternity. She hugged her friends, Ray and Max, who returned that gladly. Then she turned towards Kai, who was still watching the play. But as soon as he saw Hilary saw him, he knew what was going to happen.

Hilary came near him, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for hearing my nonsense speech all along. Thank you so much. And sorry, for wasting your time too" Kai felt awkward at her hug. Feeling him not returning the hug, she let go of him.

"Sorry, for that hugging too." She said. Then she came in front of the class, and shouted. "Play time is over. Now be silent or else…." She sniggered.

The whole class stopped their talking and turned their attention towards her. Someone asked, "Or else?" Some others gulped.

"Who wants an extra homework tomorrow? Or if you want the punishment today, how about cleaning the whole college by yourself?" She asked, and looked for someone who opposes her.

No one dare to do that. "Ok. I take that as you'll all be silent for an hour till the college is over." Hilary said with that confident look on her face.

Now, the old, always domineering class leader, Hilary was back.

 **As you can see, there is no Tyson here. Just Hilary saying about her love for him. This is the twist.**

 **But I don't know whether I should do a squeal for this or not. Guys, tell me that too. But I have an idea for that.**

 **My friend was sad, a few days ago. But I didn't know what I should say to her to uplift her mood. So, I said some stories, to divert her mood, which (I didn't expected too, but it did) was a success. That's an example of how weak I am to write these kind of stories, but tried anyway.**

 **And, for 'Friends forever' I will try to update it within this week. But who knows I may update it tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, how was this story? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


End file.
